Hearts On Ice
by DARK COSMOS1
Summary: Rating are for language and so on. What if Kagome was not who she thought she was? What if she fell in love with someone other then inuyasha? What will happen? Romance, Action/Adventure, Angus, and Tragedy all in one story. R/R please. Paring is up to y
1. Default Chapter

_Hello everyone :-D _

_This is Dark Cosmos and I love Fan Fiction this is my first ever So be Gentile:-D_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I Dark Cosmos Owen nothing not Inuyasha not any of its characters they have there owner which is Takahashi_ Rumiko.__

**_Summery_**_: What if Kagome was not who she thought she was? What if she fell in love with someone other then inuyasha? What will happen? Romance, Action/Adventure, Angus, and Tragedy all in one story. R/R please. Paring is up to you._

_" "Thinking_

_' 'Speaking_

_~~ ~~ change time or place_

_*~*~ *~*~ Flash Back_

_* * Response like *sigh* *chuff* *sniff* things like that._

**_Story:_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Hearts On Ice:_**

**_By Dark Cosmos_**

**_Chapter: 1 The Beginning_**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

_Higurashi Kagome was a normal 17 ½ year old as any right? Wrong she was far from it one she traveled threw time and is the Shikon no Tama Miko she is its guardian and is in love with a hanyou right wrong this is her true story._**__**

****

_'Kagome! Come to the culler before you leave I need to speak to you!' Shouted Mrs. Higurashi_ __

_'Very well mother!' Shouted back Kagome.  
  
_

_Kagome ran down the steps to round the corner the out of the house to the cellar soon was outside. Kagome came to a stop at the said Door. her hand reached for the door she felt a bolt and a shiver run down her spine, the all to familiar feeling of when a demon was close _

_'Impossible!! I'm back home there's no youkai here. But I feel it it's in the cellar. NO MOMMA!!' Thought Kagome _

_she ran to the shrine grabbed her bow and arrows and ran back to the cellar she open the door carefully arrow in place and ready it was dark she carefully walked to the room that had light she strand her hearing trying to pick up any voices but no there were none only rustling sound as if someone was moving things around. She went to the door mind you she has never been aloud in the cellar ever. She kicked the door open with a loud wakes the door slammed to the wall and was closing  Kagome entered the room leaning on the door only to see Her mother moving looking threw scrolls Kagome's eyes widen she new she felt a Youkai but were is it now? The presence is gone why? Kagome noted her mother was startled when the door slammed _

_"Kagome what was that for? You startled me dear." Asked Mrs. Higurashi hand on her chest were her heard lay to show what she meant. _

_'I'm sorry momma I thought…I thought it was someone else sorry.' Said Kagome feeling ashamed for not fully telling her mother the truth._

_Kagome took a good look around her shelves of scrolls ancient BIG chests and more chests and more only one was open and she cool see old stile kimonos and Yukata, she kept looking around and found a very, very Big chest slightly closed you could not see clearly what was inside. On the wall were Wards_

_'Wards why? And they look ancient as well. What's the meaning of this' thought Kagome_

_"Momma what is all of this?" questioned Kagome_

_"sit there in the stool dear we need to talk I called your school you will not attend today we need to discuses things and I know in two days you'll leave to Sengoku Jidai you need to know things before that." Said Mrs. Higurashi_

_"……...  -_-" _

_Kagome took a seat were her mother instructed and looked at her_

_"Kagome so you know why I let you travel threw time with Inuyasha?" _

_"I think so you understand I have responsibility there with the Shikon no Tama!" stated Kagome_

_"Yes and no that is part of it. *sigh* I wanted you to learn to fight and meet other Youkai and learn there ways and society. I want you to mature which you have greatly and I am prod but there is much you must learn in which you have not." Said Mrs. Higurashi_

_"_ -__- what? Why?" Questioned Kagome_

_"*sigh* Kagome we your grandfather Souta yourself myself and your late father are Youkai! You Kagome are YOUKI!!" said Mrs. Higurashi to a very shocked Kagome._

_Please R/R :-D_

**_Glossary_**  
  
Hai - Yes  
  
Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human  
  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Ningen - Human  
  
Okaasan - Mother  
  
Oniisan - Older Brother  
  
Youkai – Demon

Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Baka - Fool; Stupid; Idiot

Iie - No  
  


Inu – Dog Demon

  
Kami-sama - God  
  


TyiYoukai – Demon Lord

Nani - What  
  
Okaasan - Mother  
  
Otousan - Father  
  
Youkai - Demon  
  
Yukata - A thin kimono; can be called a bathrobe

  
So we need a paring 

Sesshoumaru/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kagome

Any way you got the point you vote who you think Kagome should be with, as well as all of the Characters paring.


	2. CH 2 Training days

_Hello everyone :-D _

_This is Dark Cosmos and I love Fan Fiction this is my first ever So be Gentile:-D_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ I Dark Cosmos Owen nothing not Inuyasha not any of its characters they have there owner which is Takahashi_ Rumiko.__

**_Summery_**_: What if Kagome was not who she thought she was? What if she fell in love with someone other then Inuyasha? What will happen? Romance, Action/Adventure, Angus, and Tragedy all in one story. R/R please. Paring is up to you._

_" "Thinking_

_' 'Speaking_

_~~ ~~ change time or place_

_*~*~ *~*~ Flash Back_

_* * Response like *sigh* *chuff* *sniff* things like that._

_ **Authors notes**:  _

_Look  if you find another story by the same title  and summary its me I don't know what is going on with FanFiction.Net but when I tried to  login with my Laptop I could not so I had to re-register (that sucked) but to top it off I am receiving E-mail of reviews that do not appear on my account so I turned my PC on and login and there are the review but not the ones on my laptop  I have two accounts with the same e-mail address and different account numbers I don't know what the hell is going on (sorry for the langue ) I  cant keep going to my PC it mess up it starts to Burn up I have to take it to get fixed but they are charging an arm and a lag and I refused to pay the same amount I paid when I perches it. My Pc Is 2.4 Gig and so on it's a good PC brand new "some what." ANYWAY if you see it please tell me. Because I can't find it to be truthful I can't find this story or my Penname: I go to fin and zip nothing on DARK COSMOS (1) story nope there is another person with Dark Cosmos and I love her stories but that's not me. Sorry everyone I needed to vent out. Here's the next chapter._

**_Story:_**

****

****

****

**_Hearts On Ice:_**

**_By Dark Cosmos_**

**_Chapter: 2 Train Days _**

****

****

****

****

**_Last Time:_**

_"*sigh* Kagome we your grandfather Souta yourself myself and your late father are Youkai! You Kagome are __Youkai!" said Mrs. Higurashi to a very shocked Kagome._

_ 'No this can't be true it must be a joke! But momma would never play such a game.' Thought Kagome_

_"Momma I don't look Youkai and I don't feel Youkai and I certainly don't have there power or speed!" Ranted Kagome Getting very Irritated._

_"You will come to those powers at your 18th Birthday. When I was Pregnant with then later __Souta I place a spell on you wile in my whom for your protection and to make shore that when you were born you were born human and could live normal lives till your 18th birthday then you would change and learn the spell to stay human till you wished."_

_"HOW COULD YOU!! How could you keep this from me what you said is fine and dandy but you should have told us and not lied you and Grandpa lied to us how can I ever trust you again!" shouted Kagome_

_Mrs. Higurashi had enough of Kagome yelling at her and SMACKED her Kagome flew to the wall and slid to the ground slit trail of Blood on the wall Mrs. Higurashi eye widen at what she had don she has never ever raised a finger to hurt any of her children and she stroked Kagome Hard she Ran to her daughter Franticly checking for a pulls her Daughter was still vulnerable till she was 18._

_"KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi _

_Kagome opened her eyes to see the scared and apology in her mother's eyes and on her face. Kagome Grown from pain that shot up her fight cheek and the splitting headache she felt then what her mother said sunk in and her mother striking at her she looked up at her mother with hurt and betrayal written in her eyes. Tears weld up but Kagome fought them _

_"I am fine mother" Said Kagome _

_'Mother! She always calls me Mamma… gods I must have hurt her' thought Mrs. Higurashi_

_"I'm sorry Kagome this is to important for you to start ranting we don't have much time and I lost my patients forgive me" said Mrs. Higurashi with her head lowered _

_"Its ok mamma I understand. And I to am sorry you said I need to train  am I right?" said Kagome Changing the subject Mrs. Higurashi notes and understood and they began Kagome's hard Training._

_ ~__Sengoku Jidai~_

_"That Bitch Better get back here in two day or I'll drag her back the hard way why dose she always make thing hard on herself why cant she be a good human woman and listen when a male specks to her. Bitch always have that Problem." Grumbled Inuyasha from his tree trunk looking at the sun set._

_~ At Kaede hut~ _

_"I miss Kagome" Wined Shippou in displeasure._

_"Kagome-Sama will return Shippou have patients she has her Responsibilities at home as well" said __Miroku. Miroku Looked at Sango with longing then diverted his eyes to the floor he had fallen in love with the Youkai Exterminator she was his true love but when he tried to get close to her she would strike at him Yes he is a leach at times hay he's a young man with needs and longing but he new his limitations and he loved to provoke Sango his not to secret love well to her anyway everyone can tell he has feeling but it could just be his own mind.   _

_Sango looked at Miroku she loved him yes but she has to keep her virtue up and in tack till she married  she loved that leachiest Hoshi Sango sighed she missed her friend her Best Friend Kagome._

_~outside somewhere near the __Shinboku tree~_

_'Inuyasha… I still love you… do you love me? Can we ever be together? I want to live and be loved I want to feel you love me again' thought Kikyou as tears roll down her checks and turned to dust soon after. She new she was dead she new she was just a shell but she wished to live and love she needed Inuyasha. Kikyou turned and left with her Shinidamachuu bye her side._

_~back in the preset~_

_"Kagome very good now so an enchanted ofuda"_

"_Momma I can still do that? I thought I could not do that if I were a Youkai?" questioned Kagome._

_"We are a rare and Powerful race of Youkai Kagome we are of dog and Wolf Youkai the only difference is we are not Hanyou we are full Youkai. We have the powers of Miko. Now stop stalling and continue what I have instructed you!" Mrs. Higurashi _

_ 'If I'm not Kikyou's reincarnation then why do I look like her and why did Kaede-baasan said I was?" thought Kagome Creating an Ofuda_

_~two days later~_

_"Good Kagome you are doing very good. I have taught you what you will need to know. I am very proud at you learning capability remember what I told you about what happen to our kind and never tell anyone that you are a Weir Wolf Youkai till the right time. Understood."_

_"Momma what dose the amulet mean" Asked Kagome_

_"its speaks of a Prophase of the Phoenix they say that the Phoenix will have two forms that of the Weir Wolf and that of a Fire Bird but the Phoenix will become when the one feel grate Pain then the Prophase will come true and the Phoenix will be born. That is why we were persecuted and almost extinguished because both Human and Youkai feared of our Power especially one he was the leader and was Jealousy of the power he wanted it so he ordered all the TyiYoukai to joined forces and cast a spell which will cause us to kill each other and it happened your Older brothers Died as well as your father and Grandparents my sisters and brothers died painfully your father with the last of his sane mind sent us to this time to live peaceful lives and be free from the Weir Battles." Said Mrs. Higurashi as tears slid down her face._

_"I already had you and I was expecting Souta." Said Mrs. Higurashi_

_"Mother what was the Bastards name?" Questioned Kagome with anger and Pain in her voice._

_"I wish not to speak that reached name but I will for you to know, his name was Itokashia," said Mrs.Higarashi spiting the name out with Hatred _

_~a few hours later~_

_she was  tiered her mother made  her "work out" three times harder tomorrow she would returned to Sengoku Jidai she will return to Inuyasha her love. She thought of him his eyes his long Silver hair…_

_' Inuyasha… how I mist you' thought Kagome as she laid down on her bed  Kagome closed her eyes and saw those beautiful golden eyes  the long Silver hair  gods she missed him so  then her thoughts turned to that of Kikyou would Inuyasha leave her for Kikyou? Kagome shuck her head she won't think of that not now, not till it happens and maybe not then either._

**_Glossary:_**

  
Arigatou - Thank you  
  
Baka - Fool; Stupid; Idiot

  
Hai - Yes  
  
Hanyou - Half-demon, half-human

  
Iie – No 

Inu – Dog Demon

Kami-sama – God

  
Kitsune - Fox  
  
Miko - Priestess  
  
Ningen - Human 

Nani - What  
  
Ofuda –blessed scrolls 

Oniisan - Older Brother 

Okaasan - Mother  
  


Otousan - Father   
 

Shinboku tree – God tree

TyiYoukai – Demon Lord

Youkai - Demon  
  
Yukata - A thin kimono; can be called a bathrobe

  
So we need a paring 

Sesshomaru/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kagome

Any way you got the point you vote who you think Kagome should be with, as well as all of the Characters paring.

So far Sesshomaru is wining by 13

Inuyasha 1


End file.
